Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 was the third series of Big Brother UK. The series started on 24 May 2002, and ended on 26 July 2002. The final of this series drew 10.0 million viewers. Votes in the final week totalled 8.6 million. Production Broadcasts The series premiered on 24 May 2001, on Channel 4. The contestants were recorded 24 hours a day with cameras fixed around the House, and had to wear portable microphones. Big Brother 3 was the first of the main series to feature a live launch. Previously, Celebrity Big Brother 1 had featured a live launch. The launch night saw Davina McCall give a house tour, as well as discuss rumours that had been going on about the series. She then introduced the new housemates, and they entered the house live. Channel 4 broadcasted a daily highlights show, and from the first week there was a live eviction show hosted by Davina McCall, where the evicted housemate was interviewed. In the nightly highlight episodes, viewers are shown various highlights of a specific day in the house. Big Brother 3 saw the return of the psychiatrists providing commentary on events in the game, with the episodes featuring them being the highlights show after the most recent eviction. The live eviction episode was held on Friday, with a pre-eviction episode and an official eviction episode being held with a 60 minute gap between them. The season ended on July 26, 2001, lasting for a total of 64 days. Big Brother 3 saw numerous spin-off series' occur while it was on air. The Saturday Night Live spin-off began this series, and saw housemates competing in live tasks. It would last until midway through Big Brother 5, when it was axed due to poor ratings. Though not introduced this series, the Big Brother's Little Brother spin-off continued throughout this series, giving the show it's second series. Following this series, the special What the Housemates Did Next aired, and would later air after every season until Big Brother 9. Prizes The fourteen housemates in the game are competing for the grand prize of £70,000. Each week, the housemates attempted to complete various tasks assigned by Big Brother in exchange for a weekly budget, which they used to buy food and luxuries; this included buying things such as alcohol and cigarettes. Big Brother 3, much like the previous series, did not feature luxury competitions or prizes throughout the series. Big Brother 3 did offer prizes to the housemates such as phone calls and video messages from home. House Big Brother 3 saw the series move to a different location, as Newham London Borough Council ordered the complex to be returned to a natural habitat after planning permissions expired in 2002 for the former House. The Big Brother House has been located at Elstree Studios, Borehamwood, Hertfordshire since Big Brother 3 onward. The house this season featured a completely different layout and look when compared to the two previous seasons. The house featured vibrant colours such as reds and oranges for both the walls and the furniture. This house was the first to feature stairs going from the front door to the house. On the launch night, host Davina McCall stated that there were numerous arguments over the sofa in the House, and that the one selected was the third to be placed in the House. The kitchen remained simple, with only necessities such as an oven, fridge, and sink. In the "Diary Room", in which housemates may speak privately and reveal their true feelings to the public, there is a more interesting look to it. The background of the room has the features the Big Brother logo of an eye in the background, with the chair this season big a bright red. Like the previous editions, there are two bedrooms this season, with Davina referring to one of them as the "uncomfortable bedroom." Like the last series, the men and women chose to sleep in separate bedrooms, though this was not required by the rules. Big Brother 3 saw the return of chickens in the backyard, which was also a feature used in the first two seasons. The chickens are used as a source to get eggs, thus housemates are not required to buy eggs as part of their shopping list. The house also features a garden, which the housemates use to grow plants and vegetables to eat. This season had a pool in the backyard, making it the first season in which one was provided. Before the season began, there were rumors that a twist this season would see two houses being former, however, Endemol confirmed that this was just a rumour. During the third to sixth week in the House, there was a large plastic gate separating the Poor and Rich sides of the House. Housemates 12 housemates entered the House on Day 1, more than in previous series. On Day 7, Sunita walked. She was later replaced with Sophie on Day 10. On Day 20, Sandy escaped by climbing over the roof. Tim replaced him on Day 24. Tasks Rich or Poor Nominations table Notes All the housemates faced the public vote this week. Jade and Lynne received the most votes. The remaining housemates then voted to evict one of the two, and they unanimously voted to evict Lynne. In week 4, Jade was banned from nominating, after discussing nominations. There were no nominations in Week 7. Kate and PJ were selected for eviction by drawing lots during the live Saturday task. Nominations do not take place in the final week, instead the public votes for which of the remaining housemates they want to win. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK